


Out of the Limelight

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: NCIS never seems to get credit for joint cases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #522 "good deeds"

“Doesn’t it ever bother you,” asked Quinn, frowning at the news footage on ZNN, “that the FBI _always_ takes credit for our joint cases?”

Bishop shrugged. “It used to,” she said. “But then Tony pointed out that the FBI also gets all the scrutiny and annoying questions when a case isn’t going so well.”

“Ah. That’s a good point, actually.”

“Being able to stay out of the media can be important to a sensitive investigation.”

“True.”

“Doesn’t really make me feel any better when people complain we’ve spelled ‘CSI’ wrong, though,” admitted Bishop.

Quinn laughed. “No, I guess it wouldn’t.”

THE END


End file.
